Me Gusta Tu
by chairenkim
Summary: Hamil diluar nikah. Tidak mengetahui siapa nama ayah dari bayinya Membuat seorang Lauren Adytama terkejut, ia juga memutuskan untuk berjuang demi anaknya. Lalu ketika seseorang datang di kehidupannya dan menyatakan bahwa ia telah mencari Lauren kemanapun, dan terkejut ketika lauren hamil, apa yang akan dilakukan laki-laki itu ? /Adrian dan Lauren/ tulisan pertama aku


"Maaf, Nona. Anda dinyatakan hamil. Selamat"

Mendengar pernyataan dokter Lauren langsung menegang. Beberapa minggu ini, ia merasakan sesuatu yang salah pada dirinya. Pada pagi hari ia merasakan mual yang hebat, kepalanya sering berdenyut sakit ketika pagi menjelang. Hari ini ia memberanikan diri untuk memeriksakan kesehatannya. Siapa sangka jika dokter umum menyarankan untuk mengecek kesehatan ke dokter kandungan.

Tangannya bergetar saat mendengar pernyataan dari dokter ber- _name tag_ Julia. Dengan senyuman hangatnya dokter itu mengakatan bahwa ia hamil.

Reflek Lauren memegang perutnya yang masih terlihat datar. Ia tidak menyangka kejadia satu bulan yang lalu akan menjadikannya seorang ibu. Kejadian yang tidak pernah terduga olehnya. Itulah pikiran Lauren.

"Selamat Nona" Julia masih tersenyum, ia memasukan beberapa hasil _cek-up_ laboratorium milik Lauren.

"A-aku hamil" lirih Lauren.

"Yah, dari hasil pemeriksaan anda positif hamil, Nona" Julia menatap Lauren melihat perubahan sikap dari Lauren.

"Kenapa ?" tanya Julia kembali.

"Tidak apa-apa" Lauren menggelengkan kepala. Kemudian ia tersenyum pada Julia.

"Kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu. Karena sekarang kau memiliki seseorang dalam dirimu" Lauren hanya menganggukkan kepala. Ia masih _shock_ dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Yah, aku harus menjaganya" sedih Lauren.

Sampai _Apartement_ Lauren hanya duduk termenung. Pandangannya kosong. Bagaimana bisa ia hamil bahkan tanpa seorang suami. Ia memikirkan kemungkinan ayahnya akan marah besar kepadanya.

Lauren Adytama, anak satu-satunya dari keluarga Adytama Grup. Perusahaan terbesar dalam dunia hiburan . Ayahnya memiliki beberapa perusahana pertelevisian, majalah, agensi artis, dan Koran. Perusahaan yang berpengaruh di Indonesia, memiliki perekonomian stabil sepanjang tahun. Ayahnya merupakan pemegang saham terbesar sekaligus Presiden Direktur.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan pada ayahnya. Jika ia hamil. Mungkinkah ayahnya akan marah besar. Apalagi ia masih berada di bangku kuliah, semester 5 di perguruan tinggi terkenal di Indonesia.

Dia pasti memalukan nama sang ayah. Bahwa putri dari Adytama grup telah hamil di luar nikah. Membayangkannya saja membuat Lauren ingin menangis. Lauren memang tinggal di _Apartement_ karena sang Ayah yang selalu keluar negeri untuk berbisnis.

Semenjak ibunya meninggal 10 tahun yang lalu, ayahnya selalu menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaan. Hingga Lauren terlupakan. Saat ia menginjakan bangku kuliah Lauren memutuskan untuk keluar dari rumah, alasannya adalah ia ingin mandiri tanpa harus membebankan ayahnya. Tapi nyatanya kini bukannya sukses Lauren akan membawa beban ke ayahnya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"lirih Lauren.

Kejadian sebulan lalu, ia menghadiri pesta ulang tahun temannya di sebuah _club_ terkenal di Jakarta. Ia memang tidak tahu jika salah seorang temannya menyerahkan sebuah minuman yang membuatnya sakit kepala hebat bahkan tak sadarikan diri.

Paginya ketika ia bangun ia sudah berada di sebuah hotel tidur dengan seorang laki-laki. Dengan keadaan seluruh tubuhnya tertutup oleh selimut. Lauren melihat pakaiannya dan pria yang tidur di sebelahnya berantakan di lantai. Lauren ingat mata lelaki itu. Mata berwarna abu-abu. Pria tampan yang membuat Lauren bingung akan mencari kemana ayah dari bayinya ini.

Ia bahkan tidak tahu nama pria itu. Bodohnya, ketika ia bangun Lauren langsung pergi meninggalkan pria itu. Tanpa bertanya siapa namanya? Bahkan meminta nomer telpon atau apapun agar pria itu bisa bertanggung jawab.

"Aku tidak mungkin mengugurkanmu" Lauren mengusap perutnya.

"Dulu mama tidak mampu memberikanku seorang adik, karena kanker itu. Aku tidak bisa menghilangkanmu". Ibu Lauren dulu memang tidak bisa memberikan Lauren seorang adik karena penyakit kanker yang mengakibatkan pengangkatan rahim sang ibu. Lauren pernah menangis pada saat taman kanak-kanak ia meminta seorang adik kepada ibunya tapi ibunya hanya menjawab dengan senyuman. Lalu saat ia menginjakan kaki di SD ia mulai mengerti bahwa ibunya tidak mampu memberikan seorang adik, sampai akhirnya ibunya meninggal karena komplikasi penyakit lain.

"Apapun yang terjadi jika aku mengatakan semuanya pada ayah, aku akan memperjuangkanmu" Ujar Lauren mantap.

"Tidak ada seorang pun yang akan memisahkanmu dan aku" Lauren meneteskan airmatanya. "Maafkan aku karena aku tidak tahu siapa nama ayahmu" lirih Lauren menangis kencang sambil mengelus perutnya.

"Maaf"

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" Marah seorang pria yang kini duduk di bangku kerjanya. Ia berteriak pada salah satu karyawannya. Entahlah sudah satu bulan ini ia selalu marah dan berteriak pada setiap karyawannya.

Adrian Alexander Winata tampan, arogan, dingin dan pintar. Menjabat sebagai Manager disalah satu perusahaan _advertising_ di Jakarta. Memiliki perawakan yang menawan bak model. Mata yang berwarna abu-abu, dan wajah yang tampan. Memiliki ketegasan dan keuletan dalam bekerja.

"ULANGI! Aku tidak mau terjadi kesalahan ketika KAU memberikan laporan ini kembali padaku" ujarnya penuh penekanan dan kata-kata yang tegas.

"B-baik, pak" ujar Karyawan itu takut-takut pada Adrian.

Setelah karyawannya pergi. Adrian menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursinya. Lalu memijat pangkal hidungnya. Beberapa hari ini perasaannya tidak karuan. Ia selalu ingin marah kepada siapapun. Adrian memijat pelipisnya.

"Lama-lama aku bisa gila" seru Adrian.

Adrian memutar kursinya ke belakang dimana terdapat pemandangan gedung-gedung pencakar langit dan terlihat dari ruangannya kesibukan kota Jakarta yang tidak pernah lelah dengan banyaknya kendaraan.

Tiba-tiba Adrian menerawang tentang kejadian sebulan yang lalu, dimana ia menyelamatkan seorang perempuan mabuk yang akan di perkosa oleh seseorang saat ia berada di _club_ tempat favoritnya.

Tapi siapa sangka jika ia mengakhirinya di sebuah kamar hotel dan'melakukannya' dengannya. Ketika ia bangun di pagi hari sosok yang berada disampingnya sudah tidak ada. Ia berpikir itu semua adalah mimpi tapi nyatanya perempuan itu meninggalkan sebuah pakaiannya.

Bagaimana jika gadis itu hamil? Apa ia akan mencarinya? Apa gadis itu kenal olehnya. Tidak mungkin gadis itu mengenalnya karena ia sama sekali tidak meninggalkan nomer telpon atau apapun. Bagaimana mungkin ia meninggalkannya begitu saja? Adrian bahkan belum sempat menanyakan namanya siapa? Bagaimana ia mau mencari tahu siapa perempuan itu jika nama saja tidak tahu ?

Sejak kejadian itu Adrian selalu datang ke _club_ itu berharap ia bisa menemukan perempuan itu. Tapi nyatanya ia tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengannya. Itu yang membuat _mood_ Adrian sering kacau beberapa minggu ini. Andai ia tahu nama perempuan itu pasti ia akan mencari tahu siapa dia?

Adrian ingat bagaimana kulit halus dan putih perempuan itu. Rambut yang panjang sepunggung. Bibir merah dan mata bulat yang hitam. Memiliki tubuh yang ideal. Entahlah, Adrian merasa tertarik dengan perempuan itu. Baru kali ini ia sangat tertarik dengan perempuan. Biasanya ia hanya melakukannya sesuai dengan kebutuhannya. Tapi kali ini, sosok itu membuatnya merindukan sosok itu.

"Ini sudah sebulan dan aku belum bisa melupakanmu" gumam Adrian.

Tok…tok..

Sekertarsi Adrian masuk keruangan, "maaf Pak, tapi Bapak sudah di tunggu sama Pak Seto"

"Yah, saya akan ke sana" Adrian berdiri yang membenarkan jasnya.

Dengan langkah mantap ia membuang pikiran-pikiran tentang perempuan yang selalu menjadi bayangannya sejak kejadian satu bulan itu.

' _Aku akan mencarimu'_ batin Adrian sebelum membuka pintu ruang rapat.


End file.
